Siempre sere tu fiel amor VT
by sasodei99
Summary: Te vi, te senti y te perdi
1. Capitulo 1: te vi

hola chicos y chicas no se si aun andáis por este mundillo pero yo traigo ahora por así decirlo la versión de la historia "siempre seré tu amor fiel"una de mis historias que tengo terminada pero por Tobi que para la que nose haya leido recomiendo que se lea esa parte primera para que se entienda mejor esta versión por así llamarlo xD solo decir que para los que se lean la historia principal que me perdonen por las faltas la escribí hace unos años y ahora he vuelto a tener a posibilidad de volver a mi perfil y continuar con este apasionado mundo del sasodei que me fascina *-*

capi 1:te vi

Mi nombre es Tobi, hace poco me mude a un nuevo vecindario lejos del pueblo del que pertenezco para ingresar en uno de los institutos mas importantes de la zona y famoso por sus calificaciones finales de los alumnos,así que tuve que alquilarme un piso cerca de una avenida llena de casitas y en medio de ese traslado lo vi, creía que soñaba pero no estaba ahí a varios metros de distancia pero lo suficientemente cerca para verte y contemplarte tu a lo mejor no notaste mi presencia creo que ni te diste cuenta que no podía dejar de mirarte y que cuando te desvaneciste a lo lejos el vació que sentí al irte y eso que ni te conocía pero estaba convencido de que tu ibas a ser mi,tenias que ser mio y estaba dispuesto a enamorarte sin importar lo que tarde y te resistas.

Desde ese mismo momento una vez que tuve todo instalado me propuse a buscar un modo en el que hacer que supieras de mi sin ser muy brusco mientras pensaba y pensaba me tuve que atrasar a las clases, esto era mas importante hasta que lo mas simple y encantador llego a mi, una carta, como se me había ocurrido antes y hay fue cuando empece declarándote una sutil parte pero por ahora suficiente de mis sentimientos hacia ti.

Bien sabia que no iba a obtener respuesta tuya era lógico ya que no había puesto ni dirección ni nombre era todo anónimo y ya solo faltaba que las casualidades de la vida me llevaran a volver a verte.

Ya pasada esa semana decidí iniciarme de una vez en el instituto donde como yo sin quererlo te encontré y me encanto era mi oportunidad todo apuntaba que tu y yo deberíamos estar juntos que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y hay empezó mi búsqueda, la cual,no me resulto difícil, de tu grupo de amigos en el cual me integre pronto y tan pronto lo hice, tan pronto la oportunidad de pasar tiempo contigo a solas me fue concedida.

Al parecer para entrar en el peculiar grupo tuyo de amigos había que pasar unas pruebas y a ti te elegí para ello pero claro no quería que sospecharas de mi en ningún momento y tuve que optar por una actitud mas infantil e inocente al dirigirme ti.

Todo ese tiempo que tuve me dedique a hacerte saber que clase de persona era, para empezar a conocernos pero tu no te veías muy emocionado con la idea y no me contabas mucho,pero lo que veía hacia que me fascinaras mas y mas lo que hizo que mis ganas de tenerte aumentaran mas de lo que creía posible, verdaderamente habías conseguido enamorarme desde el primer momento así que vi el momento para enviarte la segunda carta que ya tenia preparada solo que esperaba a estar convencido de que no eras un capricho pasajero.


	2. Chapter 2 : te senti

**capi 2: te sentí**

No me resulto difícil entrar en tu circulo de amigos lo cual me hacia creer que cada vez tenia mas oportunidades para estar cerca de ti y conseguir mi propósito de conquistare pero descubrí que tenia un contrincante que al parecer me llevaba ventaja respecto a ti pero no importa se que al final seras mio aunque es inevitable que muera de celos cada vez que se mira , se te acerca , te hable o te toque, lo que nos convirtió al instante en enemigos en esa batalla por ti.

A pesar de todo el destino siempre me presentaba nuevas maneras de poder estar contigo y en esta oportunidad no iba a fallar seria la definitiva ya que es el momento perfecto,tras mi unión al grupo me harán una fiesta, fiesta en la que ese enamorado tuyo no estaría y yo seria todo el centro de atención y no te quedaría otra que darte cuenta por quien debes desvelarte y amar para siempre.

Pero de nuevo tuvo que interferir el, si como siempre el, claro que te permití nunca llevártelo para vete a saber que cosa,que por culpa tuya de nuevo perdí un tiempo valioso en el cual hubiera podido llegar a interesarle pero no tuviste que interferir como siempre, no se que es lo que tendrías pensado o planeabas pero estaba seguro que al final seria mio y lo único que ganabas metiéndote era que mis ganas crecieran aun mas

Acaso se llego a pensar mal inteligente que yo, eso nunca,no requerí de mucho tiempo para lograr enterarme lo que planeaba contigo pero claro me tenia que asegurar de que la información era verdad así que ese día casi no pise mi casa y me dedique a esperar frente a tu casa a que salieras para ver donde te dirigías y seguirte aunque, te vi demasiado apurado pero eso no fue ningún inconveniente para poder seguirte.

Así que era ahí donde vivía, es bueno saberlo así podría evitar vuestras futuras visitas apareciendo yo y convirtiéndome yo en el foco de atención, o se cuanto tiempo tenias pensado quedarte pero para cuando salieras yo estaría aquí mismo esperándote para hacer que te olvidaras de ese imbécil pero sin embargo no saliste de allí la verdad es que no saliste en toda la noche, cosa que me hizo enfurecer. ¿que es lo que hiciste allí toda la noche? es una pregunta que me torturo y me tortura ya que solo se me ocurre una respuesta, te entregaste a el verdad, no me lo podía creer , me negaba a la idea pero dejaste que esa basura te tocara y te utilizara a sus anchas y yo no podía consentir eso por lo menos no podía consentir que volvía a ocurrir 


	3. Chapter 3: te perdi

_Bueno e aquí la ultima parte de la versión de tobi en siempre seré tu fiel amor que espero que guste a los futuros leyentes e igual que en el primer capi aviso que para entender todo lo que suceda en esta versión es recomendable leer antes ¨siempre seré tu fiel amor¨ que solo consta de 10 capi no muy pesados y entretenidos en mi opinión xD y bueno ya sin mas demora os dejo aquí el tercer y ultimo capi._

****************************************************************************************************************************

 **capi 3: te perdí**

Esta bien, admito que lo consiguió , consiguió sacarme de mis casillas y estropear la oportunidad definitiva en la que yo quería conquistar te de una vez por todas y al mismo tiempo refregar me por la cara que era tuyo.  
Había aguantado bien las ultimas semanas en las que iba y venia a llevarte a su antojo, ya que podía aprovechar cuando el no estaba para seguir con mi mayor deseo pero eso que paso fue lo que colmo mi paciencia y fue cuando me di cuenta que no era un enemigo si no un estorbo al que tenia que quitar de mi camino eso es lo que haría aunque para ese entonces no tenia los medios para aniquilarle así que tuve que ser paciente una vez mas.

Como consecuencia de que el aprecio en tu vida como algo mas que tu amigo decidieron juntar las celebraciones de mi admisión con la suya al grupo pero no me resultaba un inconveniente del todo al revez así cuando te volvieses mio el estarías delante para ver su derrota y fracaso y que todo lo que consiguió no fue mas que un espejismo de la realidad, esa realidad en la que el no existe y tu siempre estuviste conmigo.

Al empezar la fiesta yo ya lo tenia todo planeado pasara lo que pasara tu estarías conmigo y ya no me importaba de que manera si estabas consciente o no de tus actos yo me aseguraría de que fuera conmigo con el que pasara de todo esa noche y así arrancarte de las garras de ese infeliz que yo se bien que solo eres un juguete para el y que nunca te hubiera querido de la misma forma e intensidad como yo te he querido y te quiero y siempre te querré pase lo que pase, por que sabia que nuestro destino estaba juntos sin importar a cuantos estorbos que se interpongan entre los dos tuviera que quitar de nuestras vidas se que al final te hubieras dando cuenta que el único que te quiere y te ama de verdad soy yo y hubieras caído y arrepentido a mis pies como hubiera tenido que haber pasado desde un principio.

Lo que paso en el la fiesta lo sabes tan bien como yo pero lo que no sabes es lo que te provoco ese mareo tan grande, si lo hice yo, lo confieso, tuve que drogarte para conseguir que fueras mas maleable y amable conmigo pero como siempre tuvo que aparecer el de nuevo e interponerse entre los dos y llevarte lejos de mi, de nuevo a su casa donde haría lo que yo había planeado para mi y eso fue ya lo que hizo que enloqueciera y no pudiera esperar mas.

En la semana que tuvimos de vacaciones fue donde conseguí todo lo necesario, me costo mas de lo que pensaba pero una vez en mi poder era cuestión de horas en que desapareciera, sabia donde lo encontraría solo tenia que llegar antes que tu pero eso así antes de librarme de el por una vez te mande la que se convertiría en mi penúltima carta dándote a saber lo que haría

Tal y como pensaba hay estaba el esperándote, se que me vi y se también que se sintió superior a mi por estar a punto verse contigo y quererte mientras que yo no podía y eso me volvió retorcido y ese sentimiento fue el que me impulso en ese momento preciso en el que no pasaba nadie , para arrojarte en el primer callejón que encontré y disparar.

Lo único que no logre conseguir es que me vieras como le disparaba no quería que me vieras como un vil asesino sin compasión y muchos menos ver tus ojos llenos de lágrimas hacia el y furia hacia mi cosa que hizo que me derrumbase por completo y entregarme a la policía.

Nunca entendí por que me condenaron a tantos años hasta que me enseñaron las noticias, al parecer el estorbo era de familia adinerada e importante en el país y su padre se encargo de que tardara en salir de aquí eso lo podía suponer y sobrellevar pero lo que hizo que ahora este escribiendo estas lineas es ver lo que paso contigo , lo que hiciste con tal de estar con el ... como pudiste ... Deidara ... ¿por que ... te suicidaste? ... POR EL!

Este pensamiento me tortura día tras día y no puedo asumirlo así que tome una decisión, tu mi querido Deidara habrás ido al cielo, siempre fuiste un ángel, lo se , yo en cambio no tengo perdón ni motivos que me justifiquen así que dejare yo también el mundo como lo dejaste tu se que no nos encontraremos pero si tu ya no estas en este mundo mi vida no tiene sentido solo ... final

-carta encontrada entre las pertenencias  
del preso 06589  
Tobi Uchiha-


	4. epilogo

Hola chicos y chicas se que dije que el capi tres seria el ultimo pero igualmente aquí os traigo un epilogo que me pareció necesario para poner fin definitivo a nuestra historia y no quedarnos con dudas de nada y mandar aunque sea al final un saludo a las personas que lo hayan y estén viendo y solo decir que lo que quieran comentar lo pongan sin miedo que yo contestare gustosamente hasta el próximo sayo ^.^

****************************************************************************************************************************

 **Epilogo**

Tras la muerte de Tobi sus cosas fueron dadas a los akatsukis y en su nombre acudió Konan a la cárcel por ellas.  
Al leer la carta final que dejo Tobi quedaron sorprendidos de como pudo haberse convertido un sentimiento de amor en algo obsesivo.  
Konan fue la que acabo mas afectada y tuvo que dejar sus estudios del bachillerato por un tiempo  
Por otro lado los chicos hicieron lo que pudieron para seguir adelante.  
A nagato no le quisieron decir nada por su salud pero las noticias llegaron a todas partes, Nagato les comprendió y les perdono ya que ahora tienen que estar mas juntos que nunca mientras que el se sigue mejorando día a día  
Hiruko fue encontrado a las semanas por los vecinos de Sasori que fue enseguida adoptado por kisame, itachi y zetsu que son con los que actualmente convive  
El señor Akasuna hizo una escala en el periódico por Deidara y Sasori reconociendo que hubieran sido muy felices y que lo mas seguro ahora lo sean juntos estén donde estén.  
Ino al final se quedo a cargo de sus abuelos y es la presidente de un grupo de personas que se unieron para recordara a su hermano y todos los días llegan cartas y flores a la casa donde vivieron ellos dos la cual Ino no puede volver por los recuerdos  
Al llegar la noticia al instituto todas las clases de 2 guardaron un minuto de siencio por Deidara y las clases de 3 por Sasori  
Otras de las cosas que hizo el señor Akasuna fue enterrar los cuerpos de su hijo y pareja uno al lado de otro bajo la misma lapida la cual dije así:

-Aquí yace Akasuna No Sasori mi querido hijo junto a Deida Iwa  
la persona a la que mas quiso y espero que ahora nada  
les impida estar juntos y felices-

************ Pasados 2 años ****************************

Konan: * en el cementerio delante de la tumba de deidare y sasori* ey hola chicos se que no he venido nunca a veros pero esta vez me decidí a venir os merecéis saber la verdad

*deja en el suelo la ultima carta que escribió Tobi*

Konan: * al borde del llanto* ahora se que estáis en paz y que sois felices estando juntos os lo merecéis y bueno supongo que ya sabréis todo lo que ha estado pasando y que estoy prometida con pain y que nagato se recupero y en una semana le dan el alta y bueno ino... ino se fue del país decía que quería comenzar de cero y tener otra vida ... ella nunca lo supero ... y yo tampoco *rompiendo a llorar y cayendo de rodillas al suelo* Deidara baka...tendrías que haberte acercado a el antes... por baka mira todo lo que ha pasado *llorando*

De repente el viento se para y los arboles dejan de mover sus hojas y todo se detiene por un momento

¿? : ey konan no llores yo siempre os estoy cuidando desde donde estoy y se que todos vais a estar bien *la abraza por detrás fuertemente* nosotros también estamos bien y somos felices*desaparece y todo vuelve a su curso*

Konan:*se levanta de golpe aun con lagrimas en los ojos y mira a su alrededor*Dei-deidara ... ¿eras tu?

Fin-


End file.
